


We Ran Through The Rain Together

by PanicintheTARDIS



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cotton Candy, Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, candy floss, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicintheTARDIS/pseuds/PanicintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon shivered and Spencer tugged him closer to his side, looking up at the murky, black sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Ran Through The Rain Together

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wrote this last night between 1:30 and 2am, so yeah... Thanks to my wonderful best friend, who goes by the name of Iamamachine on here, who read it when it first came out of my brain and was mostly gibberish (it still kinda is, but hey) and kindly pointed out, among other things, that I'd accidentally spelt Brendon Brnedin... Thanks again, beeb, ily xD  
> -  
> Title from the opening line of Candy Floss by Alex Day

Brendon shivered and Spencer tugged him closer to his side, looking up at the murky, black sky.

He's not exactly sure where they are, somewhere in England, at least, at a shitty fairground in the middle of a muddy field. It was freezing and the only reason Spencer had even considered coming was because he knew how happy it would make Brendon, no matter how shitty it was. 

They were waiting for the firework display, and Spencer wasn't exactly expecting much. He felt Brendon shiver again, in his thin hoody with only a T-shirt underneath, and wanted to wrap his arms around him to try and warm him up, he couldn't do that though, so he settled for running his hand up and down Brendon's arm, trying to create some warming friction. 

They waited a while longer, Spencer was about to give up and drag Brendon back to the hotel before they both got pneumonia and their dicks dropped off when he felt Brendon's cold, shaking hand sneak around his waist and into the pocket on the other side of his equally flimsy hoody. Brendon's familiar hand snuggled into Spencer's and he felt instantly warmed from the inside, it almost felt like their hands were spooning, he thought. 

Just as Spencer was getting used to the warmth, both physical and emotional, it was scared right out of him as the first firework was let off. They both jumped, then looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh. 

The show wasn't exactly spectacular, it didn’t look choreographed in any way and it was probably just two drunk guys setting them off from the back of their truck in the next field over, but Spencer was happy just to have a reason for Brendon being next to him. 

As the fireworks went on, Spencer's thoughts drifted away, eyes vaguely watching the small red rockets shoot into the sky before exploding with a bang into what seemed like a million golden tendrils that rained down through the deep blue sky that hinted at ethereality.  
He thought back to a few hours before, walking around the fair with the back of his hand brushing Brendon's with each step.  
“Want to share a candy floss, Spence?" Brendon had asked, badly imitating an English accent, whilst pointing to the big, hand-painted sign that read 'CANDY FLOSS £1,50', making Spencer chuckle.  
“Sure, I haven't had any since I was a kid,” he had responded, while they watched the guy behind the stand swirl a stick around in the machine, collecting the fuzzy, pink strands until they gathered into a cloud-like structure.  
"Enjoy!" He'd said to them, when he'd handed the stick over to Brendon, whose eyes sparkled as he gazed upon the vaguely ovoid mass of pink sugar that was bigger than his head.  
"Here," he had said, poking it playfully at Spencer's face, causing small, sticky particles to attach themselves to the stubble they’d found there. Spencer had bitten at it and what he’d got dissolved almost instantly on his tongue. It had supposedly been strawberry-flavoured, but it hadn't really taste that much of anything, just sugar. As he'd moved in to take another bite, his eyes had caught Brendon's, who was getting stuck in to the cotton candy almost literally. He'd had sticky pink blobs all over his cheeks, and tiny strands of pink in his bangs, once again Spencer couldn't help but burst out laughing at how much of a dork his best friend was. So much of a dork, in fact, that he'd laughed with him and childishly stuck out his pink-stained tongue.

A particularly loud few fireworks pulled Specer from his trance and he felt Brendon lean further into his side. Without even turning to look at him Brendon said, in a voice that was barely audible: "It's kinda romantic, don’t you think, Spence?”

To which he just replied: “yeah…”, smiling slightly and resting his cheek on the shorter man's head.

Inside his pocket, their fingers intertwined awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of crappy, I know, but I just loved the idea so much... It came to me last night when I was at a fairground watching fireworks with my friend and thinking about how nice and romantic it would have been if I'd have had someone to kiss... So this is basically just fuelled by my own loneliness... Woo ;-;


End file.
